Detention for what?
by stephydg
Summary: 6 teens are stuck in Detention for a day. Problem is, they don't know why. What will happen? And why are they there? find out ;D Pairings are TakuyaxZoe, TKxKari and TakatoxJeri
1. Detention for what?

**Here's my new story. Basically its about 6 teens being stuck in detention. The same thing I said in the summary. BUTT, this story is a lot better than my summary. :P**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoyy.~**

**

* * *

**

"The following people come to my office immediately, Takuya Kanbara, Izumi & Takeru Orimoto,Takato Matsuki, Jeri Katou and lastly Kari Kamiya." Said Mrs Tsumura, the principal from the intercom.

Zoe looked at her brother Takeru. Why would the principle ask for them..? Maybe something went wrong when transferring here? Although it was just a few days they'd move here..

"Lets just go," he said. She agreed and they headed to the office.

* * *

**PROFILE:**

Zoe is your normal average girl. She isn't popular or even tries to be. She prefers to call herself Zoe instead of Izumi. Only her family can call her that. She's new to the school along with

her brother T.K. She was considered a loser since day one. She doesn't care though.~

Takeru, err, T.K as he calls him self. He's the other "loser" or newbie whatever you call him, he doesn't have any friends so far. He's laid back and isn't shy to speak up for himself.~

Takato is the Jock. He plays football and is considered a player. His rep is for sleeping with girls every day and breaking up with them the next. He calls it the "Meet&Fuck. He's never been inlove.~

Jeri is the supposedly the 'nerd'. She doesn't wear glasses. But she's very smart, she has no friends, she can't stand up for herself. She's another loser.~

Takuya, he's the other player. He's no jock. He's just popular. The past few days not so much.. he's being accused for a druggie so that's his new label. He changed his look to more goth looking. He

isn't goth though AND, he's never been in love either.~

Kari is the slut. She's popular and a huge bitch. She doesn't care for anyone other then her friends. She has no current boyfriend, heck she doesn't even keep one for more then 5 days.~

* * *

When they got to the office they saw 3 other students sitting down. How strange.

Suddenly the principal came out with a student following. Kari Kamiya to be exact.

"You." Mrs Tsumura pointed at Zoe. "Come with me." She gestured the door and walked inside. Zoe gulped. She hoped she wasn't in trouble. She walked in with out hesitating.

"You wanted to see Miss?" Zoe said sitting down.

"Yes, Miss Orimoto. Where were you between 7-8 am this morning?"

"Well-"

"LIAR!" She shouted.

Zoe blinked twice. "Huh? I didn't even say something!"

"Go outside and call in your brother. Hope he doesn't lie to me either." She hissed.

Zoe looked at her weirdly. "Suree.." She went outside and called her brother.

T.K came in. He was about to sit down when she stopped him.

"No need. Tell me. Where were you between 7-8 am this morning?"

"I was-"

"LIAR! you and your sister!" She exclaimed. T.K just stared.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Get out!" She pointed to the door. He did so with her following.

She looked at all the students. "Since you can't admit to what happen, I'm sending you all to the Detention room for the whole day until one of you confesses." She pointed to the room making everyone go in. She looked the door so they wouldn't get out.

"Confess to what?" T.K said, frustrated.

"Who knows." Said Zoe. They all sat down in a desk.

"Aiight, well see ya," Takuya stood up. They all looked at him.

"What are you going to do?" Takato, his best friend asked.

"OBVIOUSLY, I'm not gonna stay here with a bunch of lame's except for you. so I'm leaving."

"Good luck with that." Takato said sarcastically. "You'll get caught!"

Takuya walked to the window. He opened it. Then he jumped out.

"Let's see how long it will take him to get back here." Takato chuckled.

"How can you stand him?" Zoe asked.

Takato shrugged. "He's my best friend."

"Gross. Isn't he like a druggie or somethin'?"

Takato rolled his eyes. "So you heard.. Wow. people believe anything these days."

Jeri looked at Zoe. "Don't mind him, Izumi."

"Call me Zoe." She smiled

"Kay, Zoe."

"Let me guess, you're the newbies right." Takato asked.

"Yeah.." T.K nodded.

"Ah. then you must have heard about me."

"Yeah. you're the obnoxious jock," Zoe said.

"I'm not obnoxious."

"Course not.." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Quiet! I hear something." Jeri said. The door opened. it was Takuya with the principle.

"You thought you could escape?" She laughed. "Nice try." She pushed him into the class. "NOW, don't you dare try to leave it will be double detention!" Ms Tsumura left,locking the class again.

"That dumb bitch." Takuya muttered

"Told ya," his best friend laughed.

"Fuck you." Takuya sat down.

"Why are you here anyway?" Zoe asked him

"None of ya."

"Don't speak to my sister that way." T.K said

"Does it look like I give a shit?"

"Stop it you guys!" Zoe exclaimed making them shut up. "Thank you. Now, if were gonna be stuck here the whole day we should at least try to get along."

"Impossible." Takuya and T.K said. "I'm not talking to him!" they pointed to each other.

Takato rolled his eyes. "God you guys are so immature. The only one who isn't speaking is.. Kari.." They all turned to her.

"Stop staring at me you losers!" Kari shouted.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Takuya winked. Kari looked grossed out.

"Ew. I'd never date a druggie/wannabe goth!"

"OKAY! Just cause I wear black and have chains doesn't mean I'm goth." Takuya got annoyed.

"Whateverrr,"

"This is gonna be a longgg day." Said Zoe.

"You said it." Her brother agreed.

* * *

**Yeah that was a bit boring wasn't it? D: I'm sorry.! Usually my stories start bad O.o its a disease. Anywhoo, whatcha think? **

**should I continue or stop? :}**

**And whats up with the principle? sheesh she scared me xD she has anger problems. ^_^  
**


	2. What's in the bag?

**Here you go's(: thanks for the reviews. **

**Ohyeahh, I'm uploading more chapters for this one today because I really like this story xD**

**enjoy!**

**[(I own Nothing)]**

**

* * *

**

"So we all missed 1st period.. she thinks one of us did whatever it is.." Said T.K

"Apparently." Nodded Zoe.

Takato looked at everyone. "Who wants to start?"

"Start what?" Kari asked.

"You know, what you were really doing this morning."

"I'm not going first." Zoe said.

"Nor me." Takato agreed.

"I'm not speaking to a bunch of losers, except for you Takato." Kari said.

Jeri rolled her eyes. "I'll go 3rd."

"FINE. If you guys are such pussies, I'll go. Damn," Takuya said.

"Alright. Go ahead." Takato nodded.

"I had PE this morning. Now, I'm not too fond of gym. I noticed some girls get out of it on a daily basis with a note. I was like, "Hm whats in these notes? " So I forged a letter. I gave it to him and.."

**FLASHBACK **

"Here." Takuya have him the note

The Gym teacher read it. "You can't do gym because you started a cycle? Get real, Kanbara! you're climbing the ropes and thats final." He shoved the letter into his pocket.

"Whoa, my man cycle!"

He looked clueless. "What?"

Takuya looked at everyone including him. "1920, US constitution gave women the right to vote. August 23rd 2008 men and women removed their shirts and took it out to the streets for the first annual 'Go Topless Day'. Our country is full of equal rights between the sexes and it goes both ways. Men are sensitive just like women. Men have emotions.  
Men have cycles. If those girls can get out of gym class for their monthly visitor. So can I," he got closer to the Gym Teacher. "So can I" he whispered.

"WOO!" Guys applauded.

The Gym teacher groaned. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you. If I ever win an award I will personally thank you the BEST gym teacher EVER!" He walked away cheering.

"He let me get away with it. I went back home and put on Titanic and had myself a good cry." He joked about the Titanic.

"Wow..." T.K laughed.

"Thought you would be honest for once." Zoe said

"Psh, guys like him never are." Kari finally spoke.  
She gave in on the whole "your losers so Im not speaking" she was only going to do this once.

"You talked to me..wow" Zoe said. Kari hissed. "Only for today. I don't wanna be bored"

"Anywho, Who's next?" Asked Jeri.

"Why don't you go?" Takato gave his best smile

Jeri blushed. "Okay. Well.." She stood up and went to the teachers desk and sat down.  
By accidentally she pushed a button. "Shit!" She stood up. A little door appeared in the corner of the room.

"What the?" Takato said, getting closer to the door. He opened it.

"I have a bad feeling." Zoe said

"Hey you guys! come here!" They all ran inside where the door was

"Whoa what is this?" T.K was shocked.

It looked like a teachers lounge except way cooler & bigger. It had a fridge, a computer, a big sofa, two round table with chairs of course, a big plasma T.V. was a sink, some cabinets

as well. The room was painted purple. The floor had black checkered designs.

"Isn't it the teachers lounge?" Takuya asked.

"Don't think so. I've been there. Its boring trust me" Jeri said

"Since Ms Bitch won't be here till the end of the day why don't we chill here?"

"Sure!" everyone agreed.

They sat down on the chairs, the tables were close to the walls. Takuya put his skateboard on the floor. And, Takato put his bag down.

"Whats up with the bag?" Asked Takuya

"Nothing.." He pulled it closer to him.

"Hm, does it have to do with something.. I don't know.. with what happened this morning!"

"No," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, Takato. Then tell us.. what's in the bag?"

"It's none of your business what's in my bag."

"Well were not gonna get anywhere if you don't come out with it,"

"Just say it, Takato." Jeri told him

"It's no big deal alright? It's just my uniform!"

Zoe reached out for it but Takato pushed it away from her.

"Nobody touches the bag!"

"What about me?" Kari got closer to him giving him a flirty smile.

"Not even you."

Kari sighed.

"It looks like we've found who the responsible person is!" Takuya grabbed a marker and drew an arrow pointing to Takato on the board that was by the wall.

"Screw you dude, it wasn't me."

"Oh yeah. Then where were you this morning?"

* * *

**Dun dun dunn.! I don't think theres a uniform in the bag. Tsk tsk tsk Takato xD like I said in the beginning I'm going to**

**be writing some more chapters soo.. stayed toon(:  
**


	3. Truth Time

**I own nothing. By the wayy, Italics means the person telling the story in the flashback ;D the bold part is the flashback. Just so you know.**

**

* * *

**

"well.. it started off as your normal school day..."

**FLASHBACK;**

**Takato got into his car, strapped his seat bell and headed of to school. He was stopped by a red light. He looked to his right.**

_"I looked over to my right and there was this insanely hot girl at the car next to me"_

**Takato smiled, the girl gave him a flirty smile,pulling her hair back to make her seem even more attractive.**

_"When all of a sudden my phone rings.. it was my mom telling me that I didn't clean my room..stuff private to be exact.. funny thing was that it was on speaker. so the girl heard everything."_

**"Mom,mom I'm in class..bye!" Takato hanged up, the girl just laughed.**

_"It wasn't a complete waste. I still got her digits. She found it cute that I was close to my mother." He smirked_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**_  
_

"Alrighttt!" Takuya and him did a knuckle touch.

Zoe said, "Oh.. did you use one of your smooth pick up lines like 'dang baby, if you looked so good when I'm sober I can't wait till I see you when I'm drunk?" She laughed.

"Hey.. where's Takuya?" T.K looked around.

They looked around and saw him getting out again.. this time it was a smaller window that was in the corner of the back room. You could see his dangling feet there. But disappeared in a few seconds.

"Wow.. he doesn't know when to quit." Takato shook his head.

"Once again, the kind of friends you have.." Zoe said.

"Right?" Agreed Kari.

"If you want to be such a jokester.. tell us your story." Takato crossed his arms

"Fine, I will!" She took a deep breath and began to tell. "I was acting in this thing my friend's shooting."

Kari gave her a weird look.

"He's a film director in California state, gosh."

**FLASHBACK:**

_"As I was saying, I was wearing this cool lion-like costume little did I know some dumb-ass college freaks were there."_

**"HEY! it's a cougar!" they shouted. Zoe began to run like hell, screaming.**

**"Yo, that's my friend!" her friend yelled chasing after the guys who were chasing her.**

_"Turns out that my costume looked like their rival's mascot."_

Everyone was staring into space. T.K was just playing with his PSP.

"HELLO? I'm about to get kidnap here."

"Sorry," they murmured and looked at her.

**The college guys took Zoe into the trunk of their car.**

**"AH wait wait you guys!"**

**They closed the trunk.**

_"We ended up in some weird place, good thing was that it wasn't that far from my house or the park.."_

**They started shouting. "cougar cougar!"**

_"And.. we chatted all night long. by the time I got home it was like 7 in the morning there was no way in hell i'd get to 1st period.."_

**END;;**

"Is that really true?" they questioned her brother.

T.K shrugged. "Beats me. I never walk with her to school."

"You're her brother." Kari said

"Your point..."

Jeri noticed that Takato was distracted. She pointed to the bag.

Zoe carefully stood up acting all normal and quickly grabbed the bag.

"Agh!" Takato reached for it but was too late.

Zoe opened the bag. "What the..?" She took out the costume

Kari laughed. "Is that what I think it is?"

Takato sighed. "Yes. I work for McDonald's."

What Zoe had in her hand was Ronald McDonald's costume. It even had the nose!

"I need so extra cash so why not him.. it's for little kids.. so yeah"

"Aww I think it's cute you care for kids." Jeri smiled.

Takato blushed.

Zoe began to put on the costume.

Then the principal came in with Takuya.

"So you found out about my suspension room.. alright, you guys can stay." She said.

"Wow that was quick." Takato laughed.

Zoe looked up to the ceiling and said in a funny voice, "that's what she saiddd"

"Okay.. anywho, one more stunt of you Mr Kanbara and you're expelled!" She left.

"Surprised she didn't yell about this room.." T.K said

"Yeah." Takuya looked at Zoe. "What the- wait, I'm not even gonna ask.."

Zoe laughed. She began to take off the costume, then she put it in the bag.

"OHH. so that's what it was in the bag.." Takuya smirked.

"Shut up, Taky. you missed Zo's story."

"Should i care. No. should I tell what happened while I was gone that has to do something with why were here..yes"

Everyone looked at him. "What'd you find out?"

"That it was some big prank. Today,there was suppose to be an assembly about celebrating 20 years of Shibuya High School. Its some tradition.. whatever right. They were also suppose to show this video about our founding father that was the reason why our school named it after him. But it was misplaced at 7 AM and was replaced with this video.."

"What kind?" Asked Zoe

"Im getting to it!"

"Don't talk to my-" T.K spoke. Zoe stopped him.

"The video shows every other school that's around here.. no big deal.. howeverrrr, it says how bad our school and basically making fun of it. "It," being included the staff, the principal plus a few students. Ms Bitch found out and canceled the assembly."

"I get it. That's why she thinks its us because we missed first period and this all happened at that time." Kari said

"Naww really?" Takuya clapped his hands. "Good job for the retarded cheerleader."

"Shut up, man she was just saying." T.K defended her.

"Aww someone has a little crush on her?"

"No..."

"Bullshit." Takuya laughed.

"You're such a jerk." Zoe said.

"And you're such a goody two shoes."

Zoe laughed. "Oh yes because every loser has to be a goody two shoes.."

"Nope, only you."

"Whatever, druggie."

Takuya got annoyed. "Stop with that okay! I'm not a druggie. the only reason why people started calling me that was cause.." He stopped himself.

"Whoa,dude you don't have to say it." Takato said

"No. if she's so eager to know she will." Takuya looked at her. "My friend was taking pills. She had a screwed up life. She was hiding the pills because she wanted to die and not tell me. I one day decided it was enough, I knew all about her little plan. When I did, I was in the girls bathroom which some random girl came in and saw pills in my hand She took it the wrong way.. told everyone that I was a druggie.." He sighed. "_HAPPY?_"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." She felt guilty and hugged him

Usually when girls try to hug him he just pushes them off with Zoe, he didn't he liked how she smelled. Strawberry shampoo.

Takato noticed that he took in the hug. He thought.

She pulled away.

"Its alright. you know the truth now."

She nodded,sitting back down.

"What did you do T.K?" Asked Kari.

_"I was walking to school when I was attacked by bee's. I didn't know that there was a bee hive right in the corner tree, from far away I thought it was just some decoration from a party. I touched the bee hive and.."_

**T.K touched it. Then all of a sudden a whole bunch of bee's began to attack him**

**"AH AH AH! get away from me!" He starts slapping them away. He ran in circles trying to get them off.**

_"I'm allergic to bee's which didn't helped.."_

**T.K screamed. He noticed a neighbor had a sprinkler out and ran to it. The bee's flew away.**

"I was all wet. I went back home to change and get medication."

"Decoration...really? how stupid are you?!" Takuya said.

"Leave him alone." Kari stood up for him Everyone was shocked. She never stands up for anyone.

"Wtf? never thought i'd see the day when you'd do this. I thought you were a popular who doesn't stand up for losers" Takuya mimicked her.

"That's not the real me." She thought. She knew she couldn't blow her cover. Being popular meant a lot to her.

"I'm not.. I'm just..just telling you to stop it. you're getting on people's nerves"

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that. I know that you are starting to like him."

"UGH!" She crossed her arms

"You shouldn't of done that" T.K whispered.

"I wanted to." She smiled big.

T.K smiled back.

* * *

**Aw there was a Takumi, Takari, and a hint of Takato and Jeri ;D  
**

**woohoo.! I can't believe Kari is standing up for him.. well actually I can.. xP**

**I wonder what's her story.. and what about Jeri?  
**


	4. I Dare You

**Sorry if theres any mistakes with all my stories for some reason D: I'll fix them though (:**

**enjoy.**

**Takuya: Aren't you gonna say something?**

**Me: Right..you say it.**

**Takuya: She owns nothing!**

**Me: by the way bold means the flashback and Italics means the person talking. Its the same thing that happened last chapter so yeah.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Now.. one of us did it.." Takuya began. "The only person I know that has keys to Ms Bitch's office is.." he looked at Jeri.

"What? you think I did it don't you?"

"Uh..DUH"

"I didn't!"

"Tell us your story,"

"I will go last."

"Oh stop begging I'll tell you mine!" Kari laughed. "I was out in the football field practicing"

"In the morning?" Asked Zoe, not believing it.

"Yeah, we were trying to learn our new routine. But our head cheerleader forgot to get us passes so we can miss our 1st period.. she was too busy making out with Tai.."

"Ah. Sora." Takato nodded.

"Mhm. We did get to practice which was a positive thing."

"Jeri your turn." Said Takuya

"I was at the library."

"No surprise there." He snorted.

"I wasn't reading. you see.."

**Jeri was pretending to read to see if the librarian would suspect anything, she wasn't.**** The librarian stood up from her desk and walked away. Jeri quickly walked to her desk quietly.**

_"I'm taking shop class and I'm not very good at it. I was getting an F. I knew that colleges would not want an A+B student to get an F so I hacked onto my grades.. and changed it"_

**Jeri saw that the librarian was about to come back when she dialed her cellphone. it rang LOUDLY.**

**"SHUSH!" Everyone shouted, they were too busy.**

**"I'm sorry. hello? hold on.." she walked outside to talk**

**Jeri got out of her grades cheering. Everyone there clapped.**

"That's what happened."

"Should we really believe that story? I mean you, hacking into the computer..get real" Said Takuya

"Yeah.." Agreed T.K

"I did too!"

"Then show us," he gestured to the computer.

"I will." She walked to the computer and sat down. She began to type stuff.

"Dude, you know she made it up. that's why she went last. why send her?" Asked Takato

"Cause she might hack in it and we might find a clue who did it.."

"Smart."

Takuya bowed. "Thank you kind sir."

"While we wait.. what are we gonna do..." Zoe said.

"Let's play truth or dare! I'll start!" Kari smiled. "Kay, T.K. truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussy." She giggled. "Just kidding. Uhm..do you have a girlfriend?" She bit her lip.

"Nope, single as a pringle." He shook his head.

"Gee wonder why'd YOU ask that." Takuya smirked

"Shut up Takuya!"

"Suree."

"Alright. Truth or dare Taky?" T.K gave a sheepish grin.

"Dare. I'm no pussy like SOME guys."

"Oh yeah.. I dare you to.. eat cereal.."

"That's so terrifying! Ohmygod, I'm shivering." He spoke with sarcasm.

"I wasn't done. I dare you to eat cereal out of Takato's shoe."

Takato's mouth dropped. Takuya's eyes widened. They both shouted, "NO!"

"Hell no! These are my FAVORITE shoes. Come on! Why can't he eat it out of your shoe!" Takato whined.

"Gross, do you know where Takato's feet been!"

"Aww, do I smell a.." T.K scrunched his nose up. "PUSSY?" He smirked.

"No. I- I'll do it."

"Alright! Takato take off your shoe."

"Wait!" Takato shouted. "He can eat cereal out of my gym shoes not these. I just got to get out for a minute."

"Impossible." Zoe said. "you saw what happened to Takuya. He'll get double detention"

"Actually, remember she said that first but the second time she said expelled? She didn't do shit. Whyyy, cause we're already in the suspension room."

"She's stupid." Zoe muttered.

"Sweetheart, of course, all principals are."

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

"Alright, sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Ugh." Zoe crossed her arms

"You guys! AH! I hacked the computer!" Jeri shouted with glee.

They all walked up to her and looked at the screen shouting, "alright! go Jeri!"

Takato smiled. "You proved Takuya wrong, awesome!"

Jeri blushed lightly. "Haha, yeeah."

"Gee thanks for being on my side, **BEST FRIEND.**" Takuya squinted his eyes to him,joking.

"Let's see what the principal's doing."

Zoe nodded clicking the window that said "Ms Tsumura's Office". It was a video that popped up. You could see her looking at the TV crying.

"No Rosalita! He loves youu!" She cried. "Can't you understand?! He LOVES YOU. PABLO -" She got cutted off cause she got a phone called.

"H-Hello?" She sobbed. "Ah, hi Mr Akiyama." She wiped her tears away quickly. "No I'm getting to the bottom of this! I have them in the suspension room"

They all laughed. "Wow, her and her soap operas."

"Why don't we check our scores for our tests that we took last week?" Jeri suggested

"Okay!" Zoe typed in the search box "Test scores for-"

"click the second one!" Takuya pointed. She did.

"Hey, lets see what Takuya got." T.K laughed.

All of them but Takato knew that he wasn't the smartest guy around. He'd usually copy people for the homework.

"_A PERFECT SCORE?!_" Everyone shouted.

Takuya blushed and rubbed his neck. "Err.."

"What did you get Jeri?" Asked Takato. She quickly typed in her name

"A 99?! HOW COULD HE GET 100!" She was so shocked. She fainted, luckily Takato caught her in his arms. He set her down on the couch.

"Wow didn't know Takuya was smart." T.K teased.

"I did." Takato said. "I'm his best friend after all."

Zoe grinned. "I guess not all ex-populars are stupid."

Takuya laughed. "Yeah, guess so."

They checked on Jeri. She woke up and saw that Takatos arms was around her She blushed madly then coughed. "Ahem..hem.. err.. what happened.."

Takato didn't realize that his hands were still around her, he liked the feeling too much of having her in his arms. Now, he wouldn't like to admit it because guys like him are suppose to not care about girls, but this girl was different.

"You fainted cause Takuya's score was higher than yours." Kari explained.

"Right right." She stood up, Takato's arms dropped, he flushed with embarrassment

"Congrats, Taky." She grinned.

"You're not gonna start... yelling at me..?"

"Nah, Its just one test."

"Sure! Yeah!" He nodded. He was so lying.

T.K noticed they never went on with the dare. "So, Takuya. Doing the dare or not?"

"Uh.."

* * *

**Hahaha Takuya has to eat cereal out of Takato's shoe.. gross D:**

**Takuya: Shut up!**

**Me: Boy, don't make me cut you!**

**Takuya: You were saying.. *nervous***

**Mhm.. I smell couples going on :D teehee.  
**


	5. The Note

**Here you go's(:**

**Like always I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Takuya looked at T.K

"Well?" T.K asked getting quite annoyed.

"F-fine..Takato, gimme your shoe."

Takato whined "Ah, Taky! my favorite shoes.." He took off his left shoe off he said. "Good luck."

"Thanks!"

"Not you. I was talking to my shoe." He shoved the shoe into Takuya's hand.

T.K walked to the cabinet and grabbed the coco puffs cereal.

"Wait I want fruity pebbles!"

"Whatever," he shrugged, putting the coco puffs down and grabbing fruity pebbles. He threw it to Takuya with him catching it. He then opened the fridge and got the milk.

Takuya grabbed a spoon. He poured the cereal onto the shoes then T.K added some milk

Everyone looked disgusted.

"Okay ew!" Zoe, Kari and Jeri said

He scooped up some cereal on his spoon. He hesitated to put it in his mouth.

"I'm not looking." Zoe looked away.

Takuya ate the spoonful.

"GROSS!"

"EW!"

"Woo"

"MY SHOE!" Takato whined.

Zoe noticed a note that was by the door she picked it up.

"Done." Takuya said

"That was one spoonful" T.K complained.

"So...? you told me to eat cereal out of his shoe. you never told me the whole thing" He smirked.

Zoe opened the letter, it read. _"I know who did the prank. Email me at " _Zoe rolled her eyes, who in the world would have that gay email?  
She walked to the computer and sat down. She went to her email, sending him an instant message, he was logged on.

**Izumi Orimoto: Whats the deal?**

**tewkewlferskewl: The Nerd did it.**

Zoe mouth dropped, she looked at Jeri._ "Huh! she looks so innocent!"_

Zoe logged off.

"Shut up, Takuya." T.k said

"Don't feel like it."

Zoe walked over to them. She played it naturally. "Can't believe you ate it."

"You didn't even watch.."

"Cause it was nasty to watch."

"Sure, babe," he smirked.

Zoe hit him. "Stop it."

"Oh come on, babe, you know you like it." He winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Mhm. How did you know." She was being sarcastic

"I'm an expert on girls."

She snorted. "Yup. Of course."

"I also know you like me."

She laughed, trying not to blush. "Yup. Of course."

"You're trying to hide the fact of your blushing."

"Yup. Of course."

Takuya sighed. "Stop it!"

"Yup. Of course."

Takuya groaned. "Stop."

Zoe giggled. "Nope." She got closer to him, almost touching his lips.

Takuya got nervous. _'Whoa! me getting nervous?! get serious! she's the only one that makes my heart beat faster.. strange.. I mean yeah she's pretty,nice,funny._  
_wait what am I saying? I don't like her do I?'_

Zoe whispered. "I got a boyfriend." She walked to the others

Takuya couldn't believe it. She flirts with him and then mention she has a "boyfriend"?  
bull. That's what Takuya thought.

* * *

**Bad Zoe~ bad bad Zoe! D: you're suppose to be with TAKUYA. .**

**:/ **

**Anywho, I can't believe its Jeri. Well according to tewkewlferskewl it is. Do you believe it?  
**


	6. You're Jealous

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

"Who's next?" Asked Takato

"I'll go.." Jeri suggested.

"Alrightt!" Takato smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhm, truth, I guess."

"Who do you like?" He smirked.

Jeri flushed with embarrassment. "A guy."

"Who?"

"Just some guy," she grimaced.

_'Aw man! I thought she would have admitted who she likes.'_ Takato frowned.

"Alright this shit is getting boring." Takuya said

"Lets do something else." Agreed T.K

Just then the door opened. They were expecting the principal but it was..

"Kouji!" Zoe shouted. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

He chuckled. "Hey,Zo."

Takuya immediately got jealous. He looked at T.K "who's he."

"That's Zoe's best friend."

"Best friend,huh."

"What are you doing here?" She smiled

"I got a text saying you were stuck in here. I couldn't let my girl stay here the WHOLE day now would I?"

_'MY GIRL?! who does this guy think he is?! okay maybe her best friend.. but seriously,_  
_a "best friend" would never say my girl. Pfttt if this is the guy Zoe was talking about I'm way better looking than him. I mean, who wears bandanas now a days? Everyone knows its goggles. Just ask Tai or Takato. Cept Takato doesn't wear them as much..'_ Takuya rambled on.

"True true. Guys, meet Kouji my boyfriend."

Everyone's jaw dropped except for Takuya.

"Since when?" Demanded T.K.

"Since 2 months ago."

"what the hell, you never told me."

"Not my fault." Zoe shrugged.

"Uh.. well.. it's nice to meet you guys." He replied.

"You too!"

"Pft, suree." Takuya rolled his eyes.

"Someone's jealous." Takato laughed.

"Fuck you."

Takato laughed again. "He's so jealous." He told Jeri which giggled at.

"Are you gonna stay here." Asked Zoe

"Hm, sure why not."

Takuya groaned, cursing at himself.

"What's his problem?"

"Takuya.. he's...special." Zoe nodded.

"Whatever." Takuya sat down on the couch.

"Lets sit down,love." Kouji smiled. She nodded and they sat down on the couch next to Takuya

"OH COME ON!" He got up and sat down on a chair.

T.K rolled his eyes. "So mature of him. He so likes my sister."

"No shit sherlock." Kari poked him.

"Hey, don't poke me." He poked her back.

"Shut up!" Takuya shouted.

"You don't have to yell at her! God damn, geez just cause your jealous doesn't mean you can yell at innocent people."

That pissed off Takuya. "I'm not jealous! NOT JEALOUS WHATS SO EVER! SO DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY I AM."

"Alright calm the fuck down already!"

Takuya stormed off to the regular detention room. Zoe stood up

"Er..maybe I should fix this."

Kouji sat her back down. "Let him cool off"

She got up again. "Uh no. He's my friend now and I need to fix this."

Kouji scoffed. "Babe. Just sit down. Let him do his stuff. You're always in peoples business."

"Me in people business? what! I'm trying to help him! I don't see you helping other people."

"That's because I'm not nosy."

Zoe got mad. "Oh so I'm nosy now!"

"Agh, Z, I-"

Zoe walked away to go see Takuya.

Everyone looked at him.

"Never stop a girl from doing something she believes is right" Takato said

"Who asked you, gogglebrain."

"No one, bandanna boy."

* * *

"Takuya?" Zoe walked up to him.

"What. Do. You. Want." He looked at her

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I am."

"Good. Now about you being jealous..its okay.. I know you like me."

"What?"

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short D: **

**Hope you still liked it though! and to answer DreamStrider:  
**

** Yeah I'm pretty sure in Japan they haven't learned that stuff but this is a make belief story. Doesn't mean its true. In this story, they know all about U.S.A and all those things. Kay? Thanks.  
**


	7. Who did it?

**Sorry I havent updated, I've been lazy to do so :/**

**I own nothing ^.^**

**

* * *

**

"I said you like me.." Zoe repeated herself.

Takuya snorted. "Really. Me _like_ you? As if.."

"But-but I see the way you look at me...," she was confused.

"You thought wrong. I don't like you so you can go back to your boyfriend!"

She looked down sighing. "He's not my boyfriend."

Takuya raised his eyebrow, "I'm sorry, did you just say he's not?"

She nodded nervously.

He laughed. "Pathetic. All this time you were trying to make me jealous huh!"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "If I was trying to make you jealous I would have kissed him."

"Bullshit."

"Don't believe me. I have my reasons, Goggle-head. And I'm keeping them to myself."  
She walked away.

Takuya stood up thinking. 'I wonder what her reasons are..' he followed her. When he reached to where everyone else was the Principal was there. 'how the hell did she get in?' he thought.

"Okay. This is it. I want to know who did the prank. Speak up."

Everyone took a step closer to her. "I did it!"

The Principal looked at them in disbelief. "Impossible."

"I did it too." Kouji shot.

"Who the hell are you?"

He extended his arm towards her. "I'm Kouji nice to meet you!"

"Uh..yeah.. anyway, follow me to my office. We will discuss this individually."

They all did as they were told. The first person that was in there was none other than Jeri.

"See.. I was annoyed how everyone thinks I have no fun or life and I just care about my grades that I had to do it."

It was the Zoe's turn. "Being the new kid is hard, I didn't want to be an outcast so I asked myself why the hell not?"

Takuya's turn was next. "I was mad since these stupid morons kept teasing me of doing drugs I took it all on the school."

Kouji's turn. "I really don't know why I did it.."

"you don't even go to this school!" The principal said

"How do you know!"

"GET OUT!" He quickly left.

Then entered T.k, he sat down. "It wasn't my sisters fault. Whatever she said was not true. Anyway, I wanted to become different this year and that would be the best way."

Takato's turn; "Being a jock takes practice. I knew I was going to lose my humor since I started to care about my work, I had to do this prank."

And lastly, Kari's turn. "Yeah, I did it. Shocking isnt it. You'd think a stupid cheerleader cant do anything cause we're airheads. I'm not. I wanted to prove to myself I wasnt"

The principal banged her head on the desk twice. Kari went outside with her following.

"Alright, since none of you don't want your little buddy to get in trouble.. you have 10 minutes to get your story straight.. ONLY ONE!" She went back to her office.

They all looked at each other, they made a circle. Yes, they were standing.

"Who did it?" Asked Kouji

Everyone hesitated.

"Me."

Everyone gasped at who it was.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Who did it? Gahh I'm dying to know already D**

**Who do you think did it? :D  
**


	8. We've been tricked

**Here you goo!**

**

* * *

**

Everyone stared at the door. It was Ryo.

He closed his phone and looked at them weirdly. "What?"

"It was you?" they asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know! The prank!" Explained Zoe

Ryo caught on what they were talking about now. "Oh. That. Uh,no." He looked at them. "But, I'm guessing you want me to take blame because you guys are SO immature."

"No! We just asked 'who did it' and you said 'me'" Takuya hissed.

"I was talking to Ken.. God, you really are on drugs,"

Takuya got mad. "What the hell is with you people! I'm not on drugs, I've never done them!"

"Chyeah, tell that to everyone." He laughed.

"Look, Ryo. I suggest you leave before I knock you out." Takuya snarled.

"I'd like to see _THAT_ happening." He rolled his eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I have to see Mrs Tsumura." He pushed them aside and walked into her office.

Takuya made a fist. "I swear to go if that little bitch keeps that act I will leave him in the hospital!"

"Calm down." Takato said.

_'Takuya's really hot when he's pissed.. wait! what the heck am I saying!' _Zoe shook her head

"Alright, enough!" Jeri said. "We want to get this over with so we might as well tell the truth what we really did this morning cause I know some of us lied."

Zoe looked at her suspiciously and smirked. "Yeah. I know right, why don't you go first,"

Jeri laughed nervously. "Anybody else!"

"Come on, Jeri, tell us!" Takato nudged her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going last. Got it goggle boy!"

Takato looked at her, surprised. He's never seen this side of her before and he liked it. "Rawr."

They laughed except for Jeri of course.

"Lets go in a circle!" Suggested T.K. "Starting with... Takato."

"Cool." He nodded. "I didn't really get the girl's number.."

"We know." Kari said

"Well.. I actually got a text message from this guy named tewkewlferskewl. He told me that everybody knew about er.. my secret behind the bag I got worried y'know, He gave me directions to meet him so he could tell me what was going on. But turns out the directions don't even exist. I spent one hour just to find him and come back here."

Their jaw's dropped. "You got a text message from him too?"

_'Tewkewlferskewl huh, that's the same guy that told me that Jeri did this.. what the..'_ Zoe thought.

"Really. Wtf." Takato scratched his head.

"Yeah! Though he told me that he was going to clear the rumor for me being a druggie! However, he never showed up where we were suppose to meet."

"As for me, he told me that some people wanted to be my friends, being the new kid is really hard and I thought hey this wouldn't hurt! Apparently the "friends" that he told me were no one. I was stood up." Zoe sighed.

They looked at Kari. "He told me that my ex was looking for me in the locker room I was stupid enough to fall for it that when I realized it was a lie the door wouldn't open. I was stuck"

"Whoa.! That guy told me that he needed some medication cause he too got stung by "bees", " he air quoted the bee part. "And I was suppose to drop it off at his locker, course I never knew it was one of the Jock's locker. They thought I was trashing it.." He rolled his eyes. "They threw me into the trash can. Couldn't get out until some one helped me out, don't know her name though.."

"Aw you poor thing!" Kari said. T.K smiled.

"Jeri, your turn" Takato spoke

"Hey, you guys skipped me!" Kouji complained.

"Kouji, you don't go this damn school!" Zoe said

"Why is everyone saying that!"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T GO TO THIS SCHOOL" They all exclaimed.

"God, you don't have to yell IN MY EAR."

They rolled their eyes. "Jeri continue."

"I was really looking for results downstairs. The vice principal He had to choose either me or Ryo to be the class president. Since Mrs Tsumura wasn't in her office nor the other principal I took my chance."

"Lemme guess, tewkewlferskewl told you where the results were but they weren't there. and you was trying to find them all period.." Finished T.K

"YEAH!"

"We've been tricked, by an evil genius." Kouji said.

_'This just doesn't make sense. Why would he lie to me and say that it was her?' _Zoe was now confused. Little did they know someone was over hearing their conversation.

"You'll never find out it was I." The person laughed.

"You can come in now!" Another person spoke

"Coming!" The person walked inside.

* * *

**Oh chiz. They have been tricked. But by who? :O! Leave your opinions. Thank you guys, your the best.**


	9. The Video

**:D**

**

* * *

**

They stood there in silence.

"We have like what, 7 minutes left to explain what happened to her. What are we gonna do?" Zoe said

"First, calm down." Takuya began. "We just need to find out who did it. Think, if we didn't do it who would"

Kari thought for a minute. "Well it has to be someone who hates our principal." She looked at Takuya

"What? Hey, I didn't do it. I hate her but I told you it wasn't me!"

"No, I'm not blaming you."

"Then why are you looking at me?"

"Because just now when Ryo came in he seemed..tense.."

"That's true." Takato agreed.

"Why would he do it, he's the president" Jeri frowned.

"Maybe he wanted to do something that he thinks its cool.." Kouji said

"And she declined!" Zoe finished.

"Yeah, that seems right." T.K rolled his yes. "We have no proof. Besides, we haven't even watched this 'video' "

Jeri smirked. "Takuya, while you were out of the suspension room, what did they tell you exactly about the prank?"

"What was the prank and it was in the school's website- OH! I get it." He grinned. They all looked at the computer that was 3 feet away from there. Good thing they never removed it.

"Look out for Ms Tsumura, I'll check it out." Jeri said

"I'll be look out." Kari nodded.

"Me too!" T.K smiled

"Wonder why," Takato chuckled. They walked to the computer.

"Shit, we need a pass" Kouji pointed out

"That's what you think." Zoe smiled and typed in something.

"Whoa. How'd you know it was that password?" Takuya looked impressed.

"Uh, the password is right there." She pointed on the post-it-note on the desk

"Oh" He laughed nervously.

"Silly."

Jeri got onto the website and she clicked on the video named "Things We Hate About Shibuya High!"

"I don't think she's going to come out. I mean, we have 4 minutes left." Kari sighed

"Same here. Lets go with the others." T.K said

"Yeah." They walked over there.

The video started

Some blond chick appeared. "Things hate about Shibuya High and the people!" she began "The school's gay."

Another girl appeared. "Ms Tsumura is a stupid bitch. Why is she a principal? WORST PRINCIPAL **EVER**. Oh and come on, your website is lame."

Then a guy showed. "Its not just the high school, principal, staff its the students. Like Kari Kamiya. She's a slut. Everyone knows that. She thinks she's the best, but honey let me tell ya, you're not. You're just trying too hard."

Kari frowned. T.K wrapped an arm around her. "that's not true."

Then two girls, apparently twins were laughing. "Also, that Takuya guy! He does drugs, you just want to be popular again.. Can you say wannabe ghetto/emo?" They laughed more. "He can't get no date. Just let him die. It's for the best."

Takuya looked down. Zoe felt bad; She whispered to him. "They're lying. You can get a date. And you're not a wannabe."

"No, they ARE right. who would wanna date me?"

Zoe hesitated. "Me." She blushed.

"What about Kouji?"

"Pretend boyfriend. I'm sorry I lied to you. I wanted to see if you would become jealous which you did." She smiled and he chuckled.

Two guys appeared on the screen. "Have you heard about the new kids? Oh god. Zoe, T.k can you say lovers? They prolly fuck every day." The brown haired guy said

"I would love to be T.K though, she's hot." The black haired guy replied

"True that. But lets just face it, she's another slut next to Kari. Tsk tsk. Can you give me them digits?" he laughed. "Nah, kidding. Don't wanna date some hoe."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. I'm such a hoe, That's exactly why I have 3 boyfriends right now," she said sarcastically.

They all laughed.

"T.k is just gay. Have you seen what he wears. The hat explains everything."

"Ohmygosh!" A preppy girl said. "What about Jeri! She's a goodie two shoes. ugh, she has no life whats so ever! I feel sorry for her. She has no guy nor friends."

"Rightttt, like hahaha. She only cares about her grades what a jokeee! She'll get no where in life anyway," another girl agreed.

Jeri frowned. "She's right.."

"What?" Takato looked at her in disbelief. "Heck no. You'll be wayy more successful then them, that's for sure."

Jeri smiled a bit. "You think so,"

"For sure." He grinned.

The video ended.

Kouji spoke, "that was...wow.. that's sad."

"It's all lies though." Takato nodded.

"Wait! The only person that wasn't mentioned was Takato, well other than Kouji..though he doesn't count." Zoe looked at Takato.  
Soon everyone looked at him .

* * *

**:o why wasn't he mentioned. Wonder why. x]**

**Well, that was it; hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	10. It Was You All A Long

**Here you go's. Enjoy!(:**

**

* * *

**

"I don't know, maybe I'm likeable?" Takato shrugged.

"Yeah. OKAY." Takuya laughed.

Ms Tsumura came in, with Ryo following. She put her hands on her hips. "So, who's going to confess?"

"Before we do, I have to say, that..." Jeri took a deep breath "you must be the most stupidest principal I've ever met. I'm sorry. Seriously, you watched the video didnt you? And yet you blame us. Why in the world would we make fun of each other? I mean yeah, we must of hated each other at some point but that's just low."

Everyone's mouth dropped. They couldn't believe that the Jeri standing there treating their principal was the same Jeri that didn't insult an adult.

"My! What kind of language is this!" Ms Tsumura said. "That is un-appropriate!"

"Yeah and?" Zoe defended her new friend. "She's telling the truth. We wouldn't do has Jeri ever lied,"

"Ms Tsumura, if I may cut in," Ryo looked at her. She nodded in approval. "They are helping Jeri so she can get away with her prank."

"BULLSHIT!" Takuya replied.

"Kanbara! Detention tomorrow with me!" The principal responded to his comment.

"You're going to believe him over Jeri," Takato shook his head.

"Why wouldn't she? I'm her number one top student!" Ryo snickered.

"Oh woohoo" Kari spoke

"Shut up Kari."

"You shut up." T.K sneered.

"ENOUGH! Just please speak up who ever did it. I wont give any detention's or suspensions."

They all looked at her surprised. Usually, she'd come up with a crazy idea to make them suffer. Even though she was already crazy the idea was worse.

"Yeah, speak up Jeri." Ryo mimicked her

"I didn't do it!"

"She did."

Ms Tsumura looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, Jeri. But I guess you'll receive the whole month of detention. And yes it will go on your record" _So much for that plan!_

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"That's not fair! I didn't even do it!" Jeri's eyes watered.

All the guys gave Ryo a death stare while the girls hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, but since Ryo said it was you.."

Takato cursed, "The _fuck_? What the hell is wrong with you, she didn't do shit. You believe a fag like him over a intelligent/hardworking girl?"

Ms Tsumura grew with anger. "Alright. You're suspended!"

"Don't really care. I'm just speaking the damn truth."

"This is so unfair." Jeri began to cry. Zoe hugged her.

"That's it, I've had it, I've HAD it!" T.K said. "Ms Tsumura, I know I don't know you as much as the other kids but I know she didn't do it. Sure you wont believe Takato, me or heck, Takuya.."

"HEY!" Takuya frowned.

"Shut up," Kari hit him.

"But why would she do it, she loves this school. Takato even admitted the truth-we all did. She's a hard working girl."

"I suppose you're right. But what about the prank."

"It's simple. None of us did it."

"Don't believe 'em, they're all liars." Ryo whispered.

"We are not." Kouji heard what he said.

"Who are you,"

"Kouji."

"Anywayyy, do you believe us?" Asked Zoe

She hesitated. "No. You are all covering up Jeri. And since you did you are all suspended for 6 days. In school of course, have a good day" she walked to the office, slamming her door.

"That stupid bitch." Jeri shook her head, still crying. She managed to would she continue crying if she knows she would never do a stunt like that.  
"**YOU**!" She pointed at Ryo. "Because of _you _its going on my record. Because of _you_ were all getting suspended!"

"Yup. Which serves you right."

"Huh?" They looked at him confused.

"Isn't payback a bitch?"

"What the hell are you talking about." She sneered

"Oh Jeri, sweet sweet Jeri." He touched her shoulder

"Don't touch me!" She backed away. Takato wrapped his arm around her protectively and glared.

Ryo laughed. "Let me guess you guys are dating? Wow Jeri, the guys you pick out." He paused "You see, since you broke up with me for no apparent reason I was heart broken."

"Sorry I _didn't_ love you." She replied with sarcasm.

"And I wanted to get back at you. So I did the prank. I'm 'tewkewlferskewl'. I sent you all the texts. I did it to blame you for all of this. I included the rest of them since I knew it'd be suspicious that you were the only one."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Mhm! Aren't I smart?" He laughed. "That's what you get for messing with my heart, then breaking it. also to show you that you're not the favorite student of hers."

They all grew with anger Even Kouji. Which he hardly ever gets mad.

"You will pay." Takato made his hand into a fist.

They walked closer to him. Ryo backed away to a wall.

"Since you played with us..Karma's gonna get you back." Zoe said.

"W-what do you mean." He stuttered.

"Oh you'll see." Takuya smirked, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

They all came out smirking. They felt accomplished.  
Ryo on the other hand.. He was looking horrible. He had a broken nose that couldn't stop bleeding. His two eyes were purple, his lip was bleeding as well. He was knocked out unconscious,  
they had to take him to the hospital so fix his bruises and see how many dislocated parts of his body he had.

They walked out. They knew what happened in the room stayed there. They were sure he wasn't going to snitch unless he wanted another butt wooping.

"Well. That was fun!" Kouji smiled

"You did nothing." Takuya pointed it out. "We all were beating him. You just stood there laughing like an idiot."

"And I stood laughing like an idiot WELL."

"Wow." Zoe laughed. Kouji said his goodbye and left.

"Now we have to face the fact of suspension." Kari groaned.

"Are you okay with it." Takato asked Jeri

"Yeah after what we did, I don't care." She grinned.

"Now that's my girl." He hugged her.

"Your girl huh?"

"Uh you know, I didn't mean it like boy friend and girlfriend. Uh..uh.." he blushed.

"Its okay. I'd like to be yours." She kissed his cheek, he just stood there smiling.

"SCORE!" Takuya punched his arm, laughing.

"T.k.. what happened back there... I.. well, didn't regret it thats for sure." Kari began.

"I'm just a loser"

"Psh. You are not a 'loser'. I'm the loser for treating everyone like crap. I'm sorry for my attitude."

"It's okay." He smiled.

"I say.. we start from the beginning. I mean, if you want too. I really want us to be even more." She blushed

"Totally." They hugged.

"As for you mister." Zoe began. "I'm sorry, again for lying."

"Its cool. I know you were just trying to make me jealous."

"Which it totally worked!" She giggled.

"I still don't know if you like me."

She leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked, he felt so happy. She pulled away and said, "Does that answer you question?"

He nodded. "Indeed." This time it was his turn to give her a kiss.

* * *

**AWWW! They all got together, cept for Takari but we all know the 'friends' stage wont last long ;D**

**Aha. This story isn't over YET. There's an epilogue too.(;**

**And lastly, RYO GOT HIS BUTT KICKED! WOO! **

**Takuya: Serves him right.**

**Everyone:YEAH!**


	11. Not This Again

**Woot woot. Here it is! The epilogue! :D **

**

* * *

**

Tk looked from left to right. clear! He thought. He quietly made it across the hallway to his sisters room. He was about to open the door when she opened it. Tk jumped and was about to scream when Zoe put her hand over his mouth, pulling him into her room. She locked the door.

"Don't scare me like that!" Tk said

His sister rolled her eyes. "Oh sorry, Tk. Did you lock your door?"

Tk gave her a confused look. "Was I suppose to?"

Zoe fell down anime-style.

"Just kidding!" He smiled cheesy.

"Hmph." She walked to the window. She looked at him. "Go,"

"Aw, my little Zoe is scared" He said in a baby voice.

"I am not! If get down first you wont catch me and I might hurt myself"

"Whatever you say." He walked over to the window, opened it and jumped down.

She look outside. She took a deep breath and jumped out as well.

"Ah!" She screamed in her head. She heard a 'owww' from Tk.

"Get off." Tk moaned in pain.

"I'm not that heavy," she got up and helped him out.

"Okay okay. To the school!"

* * *

Takuya sighed. He walked downstairs but got caught by his mother.

"Takuya Kanbara! Can you tell me why on earth your down here? "

"Oh, you're gonna get it now," Shinya, his little brother snickered.

"Mom I'm going out with my friends.."

"Okay then." She smiled. "Have fun!"

Takuya grinned. "Thanks, bye!" He left.

"But he's grounded?" Shinya was confused.

"Sometimes you have to let your kids have fun." She walked away

"Parents are weird!" He continued to color.

* * *

Takato rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah!" He closed the door behind him and began to walk _'Why should I be grounded, I did nothing. Stupid Ryo. Atleast he got what he-' _

He bumped into someone, knocking them both down. "Oh shit," He got up and helped the girl up.

"J-Jeri?"

"Takato!" She hugged him.

"You live in this street..?" She nodded. "Since when?"

"Since I was born."

"Hm strange. I didn't know."

"Obviously." She replied. "Well lets go Takuya and the rest are probably waiting for us"

"Mhm." He agreed. While walking he grabbed her hand. She smiled and rested on his shoulder.  
_'I could get used to this'_ she thought.

* * *

Kari walked towards Tk and Zoe. They were behind the school.

"Hey Tk! Zoe." She smiled

"Heehee, aw look at your girlfriend she said your name first." Zoe nudged him.

He completely ignored the comment cause he was too busy staring at Kari's beauty.

"Hey th-there K-Kari!" He stuttered.

Kari giggled. "I'm surprised Takuya isn't here first. He always is."

Since everyone was suspended from school for one week they all decided to chill behind the school. They would sneak out of their house just to hang out with their new best friends.

"Well I was stalled." Takuya answered, walking up to them.

"Takuya!" Zoe said happily. He picked her up and spinned her around, giving her a peck on the cheek

She laughed. "Zoe, Hey," he winked, setting her down.

Takato and Jeri walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" They greeted.

"What's on the agenda today?" Takato looked at his best friend.

"Well I was thinking-"

"Why yes Kanbara, do tell."

They turned around to see Mrs Tsumura. Behind her was two security guards.  
_'Fuck we're screwed._' Takuya thought.

"I'm waiting." She hissed

"How'd you know we were here?"

"I didnt. We were looking for the responsible child that did this!" She pointed at the wall behind them that said _'Shibuya Sucks ass! You can suck my dick for all I care!'_ It was big.. "Good thing we came out here to catch the criminals! So now I have one question to ask"

"Which is..?" They asked

"Who did it?"

They all groaned. Not this again!

* * *

**There ya go ;D Hoped you enjoyed this story I know I did while writing this(: Thanks for the reviews too**

**I'm thinking of writing more stories or one-shots I don't know yet. I'm not sure if I'll continue my other Digimon story though..  
**


End file.
